


Ready for more? (Art)

by Zekkare (CommanderBoxers)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Control, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Sex, Teasing, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBoxers/pseuds/Zekkare
Summary: Prompto needs a hand. Gladio is glad to help





	Ready for more? (Art)

` `

G: You ready for more?  
P: P-please...


End file.
